Targeted molecular imaging will require advances in instrumentation. Current microSPECT and microPET scans are limited in resolution and speed. The Molecular Imaging Program is developing the next generation of microSPECT and microPET scanners based on flat panel technology. This technology will replace the existing single photomultiplier tubes which must be "stitched" together to create an image leaving gaps between tubes. The flat panel solution will reduce these gaps as well as increase the response time of individual sensor elements.